Archive:Enie Poisonblade
Enie Tinkerfuzz (now Poisonblade) is a gnome rogue who romps between Stormwind and Ironforge, recruiting suckers- er, that is, members- for her band of misfits, the Darkwatch Vagabonds. Appearance The rogue isn't much to speak of, at least not at first glance. Of average height for a gnome, at least, until you look closer and, if you're of keen eye, notice she's actually probably taller than she lets on. She's incredibly good at blending in crowds, for she has no real outstanding features, save perhaps her eyes, which are green and stony. They has the sort of face that will do what she wants, becoming cheerful or charming or cute when she wants to be, though she normally stays blank and impassive, an almost condescending smile on her lips. Her hair is pulled back in two messy ponytails, obviously for function and not form. The tips are black, as though they were dipped in ink, as the last of the dye drips from her hair. When she is not wearing gloves, a harsh burn mark can be seen on her right hand, and under it, the black ink of a faded tattoo. History Gnomeregan Enie was born, as most gnomes are, in Gnomeregan. Her father and mother were both tinkerers, her father exploring a mix of alchemy as fuel and her mother focusing on travel engineering. Together, through a mix of high they created the first racing mechanostriders, used to travel far distances faster than any had seen previously. Selling their design to Steelgrill's Depot, they made a bundle and were set to move to Ironforge, moving between the two cities every few months for work. Enie was irritated with their engineering, not having the skill for it herself. She began tailoring, which she found a much more relaxing and rewarding task, until a rogue named Ragnir Blastbeard came along. Meeting on a visit to Ironforge, the girl formed a bond with the dwarf almost immediately. He taught her the art of skinning, and gave the gnome her first knife. She began to try and sew clothes for him, and found that leather was much harder to patch together than scraps of cloth, and she began to kill beasts herself to make up for the leather she had ruined. Soon, Ragnir found out about her skill with a blade as well as a needle, and came to her in the night, asking her to leave with him. Young, naive and in love, Enie ran from her parents the night before they were to leave for Ironforge for good. Into the Shadows Ragnir took Enie to a shadowy location just outside of Westfall. There, she met Dashel Stonefist, who was there, Ragnir said, to "test her skills." Enie fought him with only her skinning knife, but managed to best the dwarf even still. The next morning, Enie was told she was "in." Ragnir held her right hand down on the table roughly as Dashel and a man named Kharr branded her with a cog. Enie had become one of the Defias Brotherhood. This was not exactly what she wanted to do with her life, but as she learned the history of the Brotherhood from Kharr, she gained sympathy for the group. Though she had been raised in money, she hated the selfish life of nobles and highborn, and soon became a great help for Kharr's Roadspirits. More ambitious than just highways robberies and petty thieving, she found herself moving up in the ranks, to renegade and vice captain. She was close to Ragnir as well, who had finally reciprocated her feelings. After a number of years, she didn't keep track, she began to love sneaking and ambushing, sewing clothes for her bandmates and even stealing. She dyed her pink hair black and kept it short, to stay out of her eyes. What happened between the Brotherhood and Enie is not entirely clear. She was deep in their ranks, using their contacts and engineers heavily, making plans for Thredd or even VanCleef himself, until one day... it ended. Enie ran for it. Enie has never told anyone exactly why, only vague hints when drinking, but it is known that Ragnir was killed and the band she traveled with was destroyed entirely, torn apart by fighting. Ironforge On her own for the first time, Enie traveled a great deal. She had never left the continent, and in her travels met many strange races. Her charm and skill with speech enabled her to make friends with even Tauren. She never stayed in one place for long, seemingly to stay away from the Brotherhood, though Enie has stated that she was never afraid of them. Eventually she made her way back to Ironforge. She never even looked at Gnomeregan; it had long since been taken by Troggs. Guilty for not being there for what had been at least half her home, she searched for any she might have known from her youth. As luck would have it, she met Enki Arcanmoltum, the child of a family friend. Catching up on old times, the two formed a bond and began to keep in touch as Enie began to try and reforge old connections. She was frustrated at not being able to do anything: help Gnomeregan, find her parents, or even learn any new skills. She finally found some help in the shape of Ravenholdt Manor, and made it her home while she trained her skills in, now, not just daggers but swords and poisons as well. Currently Enie is busying herself with the Darkwatch Vagabonds , having gotten all the use out of Farhad that she could. She met back up with Slynk, who, now that he has finished arcane training, wishes to travel the lands. Other Tidbits Enie has let her hair grow out, cutting it only when it becomes inconvenient, and as such, there is still black in her hair from her stint with the Brotherhood. Why she hasn't dyed it black again isn't entirely clear, but the assumption is that it is for personal reasons. She is something of an alcoholic, moving from tavern to tavern with a long list of favorite drinks. She has an amazing alcohol tolerance, and so while it may seem like she is drunk to most, she may actually be as sharp as ever. The most she has ever given away when drinking were personal bits about her own history. She seems to adore animals. Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters